


Tango

by Life0fCrikey



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life0fCrikey/pseuds/Life0fCrikey
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Tango

Matt and Sylvie hadn’t spoken much. After the kiss in her apartment and his declaration of his “feelings” in his office, Sylvie wanted to give him some space.  
But she missed their talks. They’d gone back to their long glances and unspoken truths. It was hard, but necessary. 

On a call, Sylvie was working with Engine 40. A car collision meant, Sylvie was trying to treat a casualty on the drivers side. Without warning the car fire escalated and Lieutenant Wall was pushing her to safety. He landed on top of her, inches away from her face.  
“Sorry. Brett. Here, let me help you up.” He extended his hand and helped her up. She took it and sighed. “Well that was an interesting introduction. Sylvie Brett.” She went to shake his hand but remembered that wasn’t really allowed, so left her elbow to bump. “Elliott Wall. Nice to meet you.”  
Sylvie noticed how green his eyes were and heard her name being called. “Brett. We need you here.” She turned to see the patient was safely out, of course being carried by Matt Casey. 

Before settling the patient into the Ambulance, Lieutenant Wall came over once again. “Again. Sorry about earlier. Will you be at Molly’s tonight. I can buy you a drink to make up for it.” He raised his eyebrows whilst smiling. God. He had a cute smile.  
“Oh. Really. That’s not necess...” Sylvie held up her hand. “She’ll be there. And she’ll take some wine!” Sylvie turned a deep shade of red and saw Stella appear from behind the door. 

A slammed door shook all three of them as they turned to see Matt Casey climb into the truck. He looked pissed. Sylvie had seen that look many a time and knew it was because of this whole encounter with this lieutenant. 

Matt headed straight for his office. He couldn’t think straight. He couldn’t see straight. He just felt rage. He was the one meant to protect her. He failed. Someone else beat him to it and then that somehow turned into a date. How the hell was this happening.  
He didn’t even look up when he heard a knock. “Not right now. Go away.”  
“Oh...OK. Sorry to..” He looked up to see Sylvie practically running away. Great. Another screw up. 

Matt arrived home to see Stella in the kitchen. Another person who seemed to be avoiding him of late.  
He pulled a beer from the fridge for them both and set it down on the kitchen island.  
“Look. I get it. You think I’m a jackass for how things are between me and Sylvie..” Stella smirked.  
“No. Casey. I don’t think that. What I do know is you’ve got a window of opportunity, and knowing Sylvie. She’s not going to wait around another year. You said it yourself, she deserves to be happy. And if that so happens to be tonight at Molly’s with a certain lieutenant, then so be it. But, MY money is on the guy who fights for what he wants. That’s of course, if he has figured that shit out yet.” She took a swig of beer and left for work. “You comin?” 

Stella and Matt arrived at Molly’s to see Lieutenant Wall waiting at the bar. Matt scouted the area, but couldn’t see Sylvie. Maybe now would be a good time to introduce himself. Properly.  
“Lieutenant Wall. Captain Casey. Thanks for saving our girl earlier.”  
“Yea, I’m glad I could help. She looked like she needed it.” He smiled. “So, before she gets here. Anything I need to know? Sometimes these paramedics can be..you know..” Matt’s brows furrowed. “Can be WHAT?” He didn’t like the feel of this guy.  
“Oh. Too late. Brett. Hi. Hermann said this was your favorite drink.” He got up and handed a rosè.  
“Thanks. But honest. There was no need, just part of the job” her eyes darted between Elliot and Matt.  
Why was this even happening?! 

“Well, excuse me guys. I’m going to head on the patio. Lieutenant, nice to meet you. He put his hand on Sylvies’ lower back and kissed her cheek. I’ll speak to you later?” He said as she met his gaze.  
Sylvie cleared her throat and pointed to a place at the bar, near Stella. “Let’s go sit” she lead the way whilst watching Matt head to the patio.

As the bell for last orders rang, Sylvie was pleasantly surprised. The night had flown and Elliott had a lot of stories to tell. A lot of stories. Mostly about his rescues and past girlfriends. She looked at her watch and forced a yawn.   
“Well, it’s been nice chatting. Thanks so much for the drink. But, my lyft is here.” 

She got up to leave when Elliott placed his hand on her shoulder quite forcibly.   
“Oh. No. I insist. I’ll drive you home. Can’t have a pretty girl like you on her own.” Elliott’s eyes had some mischief in them. It was like he was breathing her in.   
“Remove your hand from my shoulder Lieutenant Wall. You’re in my house right now, and unfortunately I know who you’d be up against. And for the record, YES, you were in the wrong and your ex-girlfriend is better off without you”   
“You BITCH.” 

He threw his remaining drink over her. She stunk of beer. Her eyes were shut as she heard a huge commotion.   
Stella was wiping the beer from her face and as she opened her eyes she saw Severide and Matt throwing Elliott out the door. Matt came over to her and checked to see if she was OK, when she saw his knuckles. 

“You’re hurt?” Sylvie looked at his hands. “Oh, don’t worry. Lieutenant Wall will have a good old shiner tomorrow when he turns up for his last shift”   
“What? Last shift? What are you talking about?” 

Sylvie questioned as Matt grabbed her things. “Oh. You mean that dick who lost his temper at you and practically assaulted you?! There’s no place for him in the CFD. Matt paid Sylvies tab and walked her out of the bar. “Come on. Let’s get you home” 

Sylvie was unlocking her apartment door, feeling Matt behind her. She felt his breath on his neck and her whole body reacted.   
His hands were on her waist as she fumbled the keys. “Am I distracting you Syl..” he smirked.   
Finally she opened the door. She turned to face him. “Well. We’re here again” Matt said, searching her eyes as she cupped his face with her hand.

“I’m always here Matt. But. We still need to figure this out and..I REALLY want to figure this out. So. I’m going to say goodnight. And thank you. Thank you for rescuing me yet again” Sylvie went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his face. Which caught her by surprise. Yet again, on the doorway kissing Matt. But she had to have more resolve. She put her hands to his chest and pushed him away. “Goodnight.” 

She shut the door and sat on the floor. Her head in her hands, feeling so crap. 

“Sylvie. Are you still there? I can hear you” Her hands came away from her face in shock. She went to open the door, but Matt kept talking.   
“SYl..I cannot watch you go into the arms of another guy, when I KNOW you belong in mine. I have been wanting to ask you out for more than a year. At this point. I’m past the whole dating thing and am completely in love with you. I wanted to beat the living daylight out of the lieutenant today. And that wasn’t even at the bar. That was at the accident. I should have been the one looking out for you, not him.   
Gabby, is my past. You are my future. I can’t function without..”   
Matt had to stop talking. Sylvie was crashing into his lips like a mad woman. And he loved it.   
“Can you please shut up and get me out of these beer stinking clothes?” Sylvie laughed as she guided him to her bedroom.


End file.
